Anthropomorphic Sea Life World
Anthropomorphic Sea Life World is a fictitious chain of marine life themed amusement park from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. The company is a parody of the real life marine life themed amusement park chain Seaworld. Overview As the name implies, most of the animals that are featured at the park are anthropomorphic: A few exceptions to this include basic exhibits such as common fish tanks and star fish touch pools. When the company was first founded in 1966, however, the company featured non-anthropomorphic animals at their facilities. They were used for many years before they were retired over animal welfare concerns as well as an opportunity to create additional jobs for their company. Any anthropomorphic animals that are affiliated with the Anthropomorphic Sea Life World do not actually live at the park, contrary to theory and speculation. Instead, they show up to work themselves in the morning every day they work, just like any other employee of the park (In The Lenny Leggo Show, anthropomorphic sea creatures, like orcas, live on land the same way any other form of life does, but they have to wear water helmets when not in the water to survive). Originally, the animals all parked in the same parking lot as visitors, but a special parking lot was eventually built for them after the board of directors were giving an alarming number of complaints from employees, as they would constantly get bombarded with children asking for their autographs upon setting foot outside of their cars. Initially, guests were able to climb over the fence that separates their parking lot with the public's, so the fence was upgraded with razor wire and an electric system. Three people have killed themselves with this. Orcas are generally paid very well at the park: they can earn as much as $14-$16 an hour while performing shows for the company. Exhibition animals (animals that do not perform and are only there for the tank display jobs), however, are paid significantly less than that, averaging around $3-$4 an hour. Many of the exhibition animals have to work second jobs for the over night hours (since they don't sleep at the park) due to their low salaries. The original salary for such a job was around $2 an hour, but a recent board of directors vote increased it to a minimum of $3 an hour. When the company first converted to an anthropomorphic animal format, there was a huge argument regarding the usage of the orca's first, last, or both names when referred to in the show. Because a decision could not be reached due to the sheer conflict, it was decided that every single orca in the show be called "Shamu". Thus every single time an orca is mentioned in the show, they are always called "Shamu". In addition to their animal displays and shows, Anthropomorphic Sea Life World features an array of marine themed rides and attractions, including Roller Coasters, Carnival Rides and Games, Arcades, and restaurants. Presently, the park has three locations: San Diego (the location visited most frequently by the show's characters), San Antonio, and Orlando. A fourth park in Abu Dhabi is under construction. Category:Businesses